


The Pocket Universe Effect

by penceyprat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Astronomy, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Catholic, Cigarettes, Dorks, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Frerard, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprat/pseuds/penceyprat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pocket Universe Effect - the feeling that nothing else outside your little bubble of reality can quite matter at all.</p>
<p>One am on a Friday in June, admist quiet neighbourhoods of New Jersey, the Ieros are away on a night out and Frank and Gerard are sprawled out across Gerard's green anorak, without the capacity to care about anything other than the night sky and the way the stars reflect in each other's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocket Universe Effect

"Frankie?" The shorter boy looks over at him, and Gerard turns his eyes within an instant. They've sat in silence for far too long. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a welcomed silence, but Frank knows he can't stare and look at the stars for as long as Gerard can.

Gerard has this sort of ‘obsession’ with the night sky; neither of them particularly know as to how, when, or why it started, but that doesn’t matter now because it’s as much a part of Gerard as his cute, small teeth are. Well, Frank thinks Gerard’s small teeth are cute – Gerard disagrees entirely.

"Mmm..." Frank responds absent-mindedly, his eyes entangled with the stars, and the matter of watching them ensnaring his mind. Frank likes the stars, but not as much as he likes Gerard's eyes. He doesn't think he's going to admit that any time soon though; he thinks Gerard might not take it as well as he’d like him to. Frank’s wrong.

Frank's just a little stubborn when it comes to his 'crush' on Gerard. He'd barely even call it a crush. For him, it's just a phase, a thing, but deep down he knows it's really not. Crushes don't last ten months and don't make you think about people the way he thinks about Gerard.

Frank doesn’t just look at Gerard, he really looks. He notices and admires every single detail about the boy: he notices the messy roots of his hair that aren’t quite the same colour as the rest of dyed red mess; he notices the way his hazel eyes catch the light and flicker golden in the most captivating way ever known; he notices the way the boy bites his lip when he’s nervous and the way he doesn’t really how cute he looks when he’s doing it; he notices the way the Gerard smokes like it’s art, making beautiful shapes in the nicotine clouds, exhaling the beautiful, yet lung rotting smoke as if he was born to do nothing else; Frank doesn’t notices the way Gerard is in love with him, though.

"How late is it?" Gerard's voice comes out quiet, barely a whisper, but it need not be louder in Frank's back yard; the quiet suburbs of Jersey providing a perfect environment for hushed whispers to be shared, and the early hours of a Friday morning providing the privacy to ensure no one listens in up Frank and Gerard’s early morning whispers.

The rest of the world's silent; their voices are the only things to be heard and Frank can pretend that they're the only two people on earth right now. Frank would like that very much as Gerard seems to be the only person that cares about Frank in the whole world, and Frank has this strong, if not slightly stuck up attitude where if someone doesn’t care about him, he simply refuses to care about them.

"Late." Frank doesn't know how late, and part of him quite frankly doesn't want to know, and that same part doesn't want Gerard to know either, because he doesn't want this night to be over, and he doesn't want Gerard to leave, because this right now is all he could ever want: Gerard and the stars.

Gerard doesn’t want to leave the stars or Frank, he just is very well aware of the fact that they do have school tomorrow and he doesn’t want to awaken in the state of a total zombie, especially now his mother has implemented a rule regarding his daily caffeine intake; she thinks ten cups of coffee is far too much – Gerard disagrees.

Frank’s not only trying to just forget about school tomorrow, he’s trying to forget about the whole world in its entirety, and he’s wondering that if he stopped believing in the reality of life then maybe the earth might stop spinning.

Frank thinks the stars are pretty; Gerard's obsession has drilled into his brain over nights like this, but Frank really does think nothing can be prettier than Gerard. Gerard disagrees – the taller boy is certain nothing can be prettier than Frank.

"How late is it?" Gerard seems awfully innocent without a cigarette dangling from his lips. It's the cigarettes that makes him look dangerous, and without them anyone can see that he's just a big dork that really likes space. Frank thinks that’s also exactly why he keeps up this tough demeanour with the cigarettes and leather jackets that are far too big for him.

When Frank met him, he met a boy that was trying too hard to be hard; who never walked around without a pack of smokes, and took a strong disliking towards Frank. Frank still hasn’t figured the latter out, but it’s always hidden away in the back of Gerard’s head.

Gerard’s first reaction to someone as attractive as Frank to keep them out and run as fast as you can, because Gerard doesn’t believe in love and he never has, but that was before Frank came along with his stupidly addictive smile and his brilliant music taste.

The pack of smokes Gerard carries around with him like an oxygen tank is an asset, of course, seeing as Frank can always convince Gerard to give him one somehow. It's because Gerard thinks Frank's cute, but Frank doesn't know that; well, not yet anyway.

The strong disliking wasn't as much of an asset however, but Gerard was never very good at feelings. Gerard likes to pretend to be tough, and never left the house without a leather jacket, but he's a big softie really and he just wants to sit and look at planets or day- well all night, and he doesn't like how Frank had figured that out, but that smile that only came out rarely sold it all away.

Frank loves that smile, Frank loves Gerard.

"Not too late." Frank tells the older boy. He isn't quite sure if he was lying or not. Does accidental lying count? He doesn't know, but as long as Gerard stays an hour or two longer, he thinks he can push matters of morality aside for tonight.

Gerard seems content with watching the sky though, so Frank knows he shouldn't be too worried, but he can't help himself. He doesn't want to imagine a world without Gerard, but Gerard doesn't even want to imagine the world - he prefers the universe.

"You're only saying that because you don't want me to leave." Gerard was always very good at reading Frank. This pissed the younger boy off greatly, but secretly it really turned him on. He just hoped Gerard wasn't quite that good at reading him to figure the last part out.

"Maybe I am." Frank admits with a nervous chuckle. He knows Gerard won't be particularly angry; Gerard's not that kind of person. Then again, he thinks Frank's cute, so pretty much anything Frank could do to piss him off is rendered irrelevant.

"It's school tomorrow." Gerard reminds the fifteen year old, acting a little like his father as opposed to his best friend, and not just his best friend, but the best friend who encouraged Frank to start smoking; he wouldn’t exactly make the best of parents.

Gerard is older by six months and that's hardly worthy of parentage, but Frank's really immature at times and Gerard just somehow seems to know everything, or at least Frank thinks so. Meaning that sometimes Frank looks up to him, well not necessarily as a parent, but as a big brother. Gerard likes to think he at least makes a decent big brother.

"I know." Frank knows that it’s school tomorrow far too well, and he's in fact trying to completely erase the existence of school from his mind entirely.

Frank hates school and his hatred for the North American education system is only worsened by the fact that the school he attends, or rather his mother forces him to attend, is in fact a Catholic school, complete with the shitty uniform and the praying and the confessions that Frank tries to get out of on almost a daily basis.

The school nurse is sick of seeing him to the extent that she’s probably hired an assassin to simply prevent him from spending at least ten minutes in her office on a pretty much daily basis. Frank argues that he’s prone to disease, which he is, but thankfully not to the extent when he walks around constantly feeling like his arm will fall off at any moment.

"We could bunk off." He suggests, grinning at Gerard as the older of the two boys peels his eyes away from the stars to face him. Gerard won't bunk off with him easily, because Gerard likes to think he's a good kid, but Frank's very good at convincing him.

"Not a chance." Frank whines at Gerard's reluctance. Gerard has art tomorrow anyway and he reckons it's pretty much the only subject worth doing.

Gerard's a pretty good artist but he's nervous about it, hence why he won't even show Frank his drawings, and this does nothing but irritate the boy, because thinking about it he wants to see Gerard’s nebula sketches and collages of cats.

Gerard likes sketching his scene and then colouring over in marker pens of every colour of the rainbow; it’s like a colouring book for himself. He likes drawing space, the stars, the sky, galaxies, and spiral ones especially, nebulas, constellations, and planets too, but he likes drawing Frank more.

He doesn't draw Frank that often because he knows it's creepy and utterly unjustifiable for artistic purposes in any way, but he likes to hide Frank's face as dot to dot in between painted stars. This is quite possibly even creepier, but Frank won’t notice, so he doesn’t care.

"Please bunk off with me." He puts on his puppy dog eyes, and when Gerard simply turns away he tugs at Gerard's arm, and then with a little tug, they're both lying on their sides, facing one another and the relevancy of the stars is disregarded simply for the look in each other’s eyes.

The ground is kind of cold and a little damp, but Gerard's laid out this big green anorak of his and the two of them are sprawled out all over that. It's barely waterproof and not exactly the most comfortable of things, but Frank doesn't mind because it smells of Gerard.

"You're a bad influence, Iero." Gerard winks at Frank, and the fifteen year old has to suppress a moan, because when Gerard refers to him by his last name, he wants nothing more than his sixteen year old friend to tie him to his bed and fuck him until he screams. His parents however may just be a little bit opposed to this idea in its entirety.

He doesn't tell Gerard this, of course. Gerard would probably get a little creeped out, Frank thinks. But Frank doesn't know that Gerard's thoughts are awfully similar indeed, and that Gerard is also certain that Frank would get equally as creeped out regarding his own thoughts.

"You're older, Way. You're the influence." Frank tries his hand at Gerard's game, and is disappointed when it has no visible effect on Gerard. Little does he know, Gerard's going to have a little jacking off to do once he gets home, if Frank ever lets him leave, that is. It doesn't look likely though. Maybe he’ll have to convince Frank to do it for him.

"Is that so?" The sixteen year old cocks one eyebrow up and lets his tongue run along his bottom lip, trying not to make the things he's imagining doing to Frank too obvious.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

Gerard wants Frank begging for him. Gerard wants Frank to sort out the growing problem in his pants. Gerard wants to fuck Frank until he's shaky and helpless and screaming. Gerard wants to nibble Frank's ear and give him more hickeys than he can count, and Gerard wants Frank to get in trouble at his Catholic school for them too.

Gerard wants to Frank to top him as well, just to feel him inside of him. Gerard wants to call Frank 'baby', and he wants Frank to call him 'honey'. Gerard wants them to have rough sex after an argument, and he wants them to kiss in the rain.

Actually Gerard wants to kiss him right now, despite the clear and dry skies, but he's not going to. But most of all, Gerard wants them to be boyfriends.

"Can I influence you into going to bed?" Gerard asks, tired and horny, and more than needing to jack off to his best friend.

He wouldn't mind Frank crawling into bed with him, but he assumes that as bit much and that Frank will probably get freaked out if he asks. Frank, in reality, would be shocked at first but once he realises that Gerard’s deadly serious, the fifteen year old would be more than delighted.

"I don't want to go to sleep, Gee." Frank moans, fisting the grass they're lying on a little. Gerard wants that to be his hair. Gerard wants Frank to touch him; anywhere, everywhere. He wants those beautiful fingers laced with his and he wants Frank trace patterns like nebulas all over his skin.

Gerard would get nebulas and galaxies tattooed across every inch of his porcelain skin, but he hates needles with a burning passion. He doesn't know why - they just freak him out, they always have done.

Frank wants tattoos, Frank wants loads of tattoos. Gerard wants to designs Franks tattoos for him, and Gerard wonders if Frank will get the nebulas for him. He wants to trace the Milky Way galaxy on Frank's skin and identify the North Star out of the tattooed on night sky.

Frank doesn't understand how Gerard can just look at a bunch of stars and name them. Frank says Gerard knows everything, but Gerard doesn't; he just knows a lot about space. He right now knows the positions of pretty much all the stars in the Northern hemisphere. Frank thinks that’s crazy; Frank just knows he wants to fuck Gerard as primitive as it may sound.

"Why don't you want to go to bed?" Gerard looks at Frank with sincerity; he's concerned about the boy. Anyone can tell that, but evidently not Frank himself.

"You gotta sleep, Frankie. You know that." He reassures the fifteen year old, running his fingers through his own hair and sighing because he wants to do that to Frank's hair and not his messy red locks.

He loves Frank’s long, dyed black hair; Gerard misses when his hair was black, but he agrees it looks better on Frank entirely.

Frank nods; he doesn't agree with Gerard, but he nods because it's Gerard and he lives to make the guy happy, "yeah, I know sleep’s like kind of vital to our survival and all that shit, but I don't want tomorrow to come."

"It's already tomorrow, Frankie." Gerard doesn't like to remind him. Gerard doesn't particularly like to remind himself either, because he knows that the two of them can't lie out here forever. They've already run out of smokes, but that doesn't quite seem to matter that much anymore. They mutually decide that each other’s company is far more important than any amount of cigarettes.

"I don't want seven am to come." Frank corrects himself, just for Gerard, because Gerard's worth it, Frank reckons.

"It's inevitable." Gerard tries to comfort him, but he doesn't necessarily do the best of jobs. "It's all inevitable. We're just sat in the middle of a big ass universe, Frankie. We can't control anything - we just like to think that we can, but really, we're lost out here, just like everyone else."

Gerard doesn't like the idea of being lost that much, but he's certain it's more scientific than any happy go lucky bullshit someone could spew out on a whim. He doesn’t believe in that crap at all.

"Planets and the universe and shit are cool, but," he pauses and looks at Gerard, who just knows there's always got to be a 'but' with Frank, "but, I still really hate Catholic school. I want to hang myself with that fucking tie." Gerard doesn't want Frank to hang himself with 'that fucking tie'.

Gerard doesn't even want to fathom imagining a world without Frank Iero, and he thinks that maybe if Frank Iero left this world then maybe he'd have to too. That degree of co-dependency really isn't the healthiest of things, but Gerard doesn't care because it's Frank and he can justify anything regarding Frank easily in that confusing head of his.

"Please don't." Gerard knows he's joking, but he says it regardless. He just wants to make sure, because if he doesn't say anything and Frank does end up hanging himself he could never forgive himself. Frank isn't the type to end his life though; Frank's really strong - stronger than Gerard, in fact.

Gerard does like to appear the stronger one, he acts dominant, but he's nothing like that on the inside. This is the inside that only Frank gets to say, because he's only comfortable with Frank knowing that he is the one who's all scared and lost inside, and somehow Frank ends up caring for him, because Frank really does care about the sixteen year old; he cares more than they’ll both ever know, in fact.

They care for one another in different ways; Gerard is like Frank's supervisor and teacher, but Frank is like Gerard's protector and hero. It all fits together though, which is why the two of them work so well; best friends made as the Earth was formed, and the falling in love was nothing but to be expected.

"You're lucky - you can wear whatever the hell you like at your school-" Frank ignores their mildly depressing previous tangent of conversation and dives straight into the next one. Gerard's jealous of his ability to do that, because Gerard's mind doesn't wander like Frank's, it lingers and it seems to linger forever sometimes.

"And we also have the possibility of getting drugged, or beaten up, or fucked – all on a daily basis. You wouldn't survive a day there, Frankie." Gerard interrupts Frank mid rant, because he knows Frank will go on for a literally forever without interruption.

Gerard wouldn't mind listening to Frank's voice forever, but they haven't got forever; they've got school in the morning and a night that's growing increasingly later.

Gerard lets out a muted wince as he comes to realise just how much he does hate his school and just how enticing bunking off with Frank does sound. Frank is certainly preferable to the hell he goes into every day, not that practically everything isn’t.

Sometimes he wishes Frank could go to his school, but really it's kind of for the best that they go to different schools; Gerard wouldn't fit into Frank's highly religious Catholic school, and Frank wouldn't manage in a school full of people who will hold you at knife point for passing an off ward comment.

Frank makes a load of off ward comments, but he's not the kind of guy for conventional violence; sure he'll break your nose if you say one bad word about Gerard, but he won't just start a fight out of boredom and he's certainly not the kind of guy to bring a knife to school.

Gerard barely survives, but what he’s certain is the only thing keeping him alive is his supply of smokes; the currency of that place is smokes and weed, and yet they try to tell you that school is nothing like a prison. There's enough dodgy and not entirely consensual sex for it to definitely be that way.

At Gerard’s school, a great deal of the guys treat girls like creatures to be ensnared and some of the local gay community are even worse, because these aren't the understanding kind of equality people, these are the guys that are stoned enough to put their dick into anyone.

They treat Gerard like most of the guys treat girls, because Gerard's pretty; Gerard spends a lot of his time hiding from them - Bert McCracken especially. Bert doesn't just want to fuck Gerard, he wants to keep Gerard and that chills him to the bone, because Bert really isn't the nicest of guys. Bert possessive and downright creepy, and that’s on the best of days.

"Why are you so sure I won't fit in?" Frank doesn't know whether to be offended or not. He could beat kids over the head with a soggy bible that was for sure, but then again, a lot of the kids at the public school where Gerard goes have knives.

Frank barely even drinks - it's probably the fact that he's younger than Gerard, but he doesn't want Frank to be the type with a knife at any age and he shouldn't worry because he's educated Frank against that enough.

Gerard knows education is the best policy, and ironically he seems to preach that better than his school does. Gerard doesn't want to be a teacher though - he'd never want to be a teacher, because being a teacher isn't being in a field of education, it's being in a field of law enforcement for adolescents, which of course is an impossible task, but people only quite seem to figure that out after they’ve finished their degree.

Gerard just wants to teach himself... and Frank, of course. Gerard enjoys nothing more than filling Frank's head with facts about the Big Bang and other things they don't teach you at Catholic school. He wants to teach him about blowjobs too, but by the look of those lips, he doesn't think Frank even needs teaching.

"You're pretty - they'd have you-" Gerard doesn't really want to think about what Bert McCracken would do if he ever even laid eyes upon Frank Iero.

He is kind of glad Frank goes to Catholic school where the dirtiest thing you see is someone's head dunked in a toilet. That seems pathetic in the world Gerard's used to. Bert McCracken would dunk someone's head down a toilet to get off and then force the unlucky percipient to fuck him afterwards. They don't get that at Catholic school for sure.

"I'm pretty?" Frank inquires and only then does a blushing Gerard quite realise what he's said. He does think Frank's beautiful, he just doesn't want Frank to know to the extent that he thinks that, because the extent that he does, is not even a crushing extent it's a pretty much in love extent.

Frank's not a homophobic person, but he's ensnared within a strictly Catholic lifestyle and Gerard knows that school and his parents are putting ideas and thoughts into Frank's head that Gerard wants to physically eradicate.

"I'm not... I just uhh..." He rakes a hand through his messy hair as he tries to fumble for an explanation. Gerard finds that he can't mumble out any mess of vaguely coherent syllables for the life of him, and he pretty much wants to catapult himself off planet earth entirely. "You're good looking, but-"

"You totally fancy me." Frank secretly wishes he does. Frank more than wishes he does; Frank lusts for it. Frank's in love with idea of Gerard being in love with him. Frank isn't quite sure how to express these feelings though - all he knows is that he wants to spend every waking moment kissing Gerard, but that's entirely impractical. He knows that, but that doesn’t mean he likes the idea by any means.

"I don't." Gerard totally does. Gerard's totally been crushing on Frank from the moment they met; as soon as he laid eyes upon the five foot and four inches bundle of irrationality, cigarette smoke and stupid jokes he literally fell head over heels.

"You totally fancy me." Gerard turns the tables, because he's feeling awfully mischievous, but Frank hasn't had anything to drink at all, so he's not going to get any kind of confession out of the guy.

Seriously, vodka to Frank is like a truth serum. Gerard tries to take complete advantage of this, but so far he's doing a pretty poor job. He’s far too nice to Frank, that’s for sure, but really, he just can’t help himself.

"I don't." Frank also totally does. Frank really does, and the extent to which he does is beyond belief. But what is really beyond belief is how both of them have continuously failed to notice the other's raging attraction towards them.

Gerard would reckon that it's perceptive blindness. Frank wouldn't have an explanation, but he'd probably just go with karma, or whatever Gerard went with, because Frank trusts Gerard and the sixteen year old tends to be right when it comes to these kinds of things.

"There." Gerard tries to prove a point made entirely out of lies. Gerard notices how reality is structured on lies, so you can't expect anything of them other than to follow suit.

"Fine." Frank's disappointed, of course. And he can't think of anything he'd rather do than pin his best friend down in his back yard and kiss the fuck out of him, and maybe loose that shirt, hey it's June, why not?

"You see that?" Gerard grabs Frank arm within the silence, and points it up into the night sky. "That's Venus." Frank has to get over the fact that he and Gerard are practically holding hands before he can actually look at the goddamn planet.

Gerard does like Venus and he wants Frank to like it to, but this was just a ploy to get their fingers entwined. He couldn't even begin to deny something as blatantly obvious as this.

"You’re such an astrology nerd." Frank likes planets, but Gerard really likes planets. Gerard really doesn't like it when Frank uses the wrong word though, and astrology's the worst of all, because Gerard thinks astrology's a load of shit.

So does Frank, but Frank knows that he's a Scorpio, and that Gerard's an Aries. He doesn't know why he does; it's just one of those things, like Gerard doesn't know why he draws guns so well.

"It's astronomy, dork." He has to correct him - it's one of Gerard's peeves, and a particularly strong one at that. "Astrology's-"

"Yeah, I know. It’s the one with the horoscopes and shit." Frank finishes for him, because Frank knows that and he doesn't want Gerard to delve into a deep rant about the ins and outs of how astrology is bullshit.

It doesn't offend Frank; it's just the extensiveness of Gerard's hatred that pisses him off. Gerard doesn't tend to really hate that many things and it's a horrible quality to see come out to play.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gerard pauses looking at Venus, and then snags a cheeky glance at Frank, hoping he doesn't notice, but he does and then they're stuck in an awkward limbo of eye contact.

Neither of them particularly mind though, as they're both practically ensnared by one another's company, it's weird and the effect's kind of comatose at times, but comatose in a good way, because you're going to wake up and someone's going to catch you when you fall.

"Astrology's all bullshit though." Gerard persisted, making sure there wasn't a chance in hell that Frank could possibly believe in any of that shit.

"I know." Frank's had this lecture from Gerard and his space obsession before. Gerard thinks it's bad enough that he has all this Catholicism brainwashed into him, and he quite frankly thinks these astrologers should stay the fuck away from his Frankie.

"She's a pretty planet." Frank guides their hands to look back at Venus, because Frank doesn't want to get into an argument with an infuriated and passionate Gerard, he wants to kiss an infuriated and passionate Gerard without a doubt though.

"She?" Gerard smirks at that, amused at just how interested in the planets Frank could be sometimes. "You say I'm the astronomy nerd?" He likes teasing Frank because he likes to see Frank's blush because it's really cute, or at least in Gerard's opinion, but Gerard thinks that should be the whole world's opinion.

Frank blushes the colour of Venus, or is that just the way the light's reflecting? Gerard doesn't know. Gerard just thinks it's cute. "It just sounds like a girl name, that's all." Frank defends himself, with his Venus blush still horribly intact.

"Venus is a Roman goddess." Gerard explains like he knows everything, he really doesn't because somehow he's managed to miss Frank's massive crush on him. It's odd, and somehow Frank's missed Gerard's crush on him too. It really is quite the conundrum.

"Do you just know everything?" Frank asks and Gerard blushes, but really Frank finds Gerard's dorkiness awfully cute. Frank finds everything about Gerard cute; even the way he drags his ash ridden fingers through greasy strands of hair, creating nothing short of a royal and ashy mess.

"No." Gerard practically buries his face in his side, attempting to camouflage his facial features with his shoulder. Needless to say, it's pretty unsuccessful; Gerard isn't exactly an expert when it comes to face shoulder camouflage.

"What's Venus the god of?" Frank asks, eye wide and fixed upon Gerard. Frank likes listening to Gerard talk. Maybe Frank would be more inclined to listen at school if Gerard taught him, because Gerard knew what to say it and how to say it, or at least Frank thought so.

"She’s the god of sex, love, and fertility." Gerard rolls the facts off his tongue because it's safely lodged somewhere in the back of his head. He isn't quite sure why or how he knows this, but he's glad he does, because he does like impressing Frank sometimes.

"See, you do know everything." Frank winks at him, shuffling closer to Gerard. He'd say he was cold if Gerard asks, but he doesn't, because Gerard is just as glad to be closer to Frank as Frank is to be closer to him.

"I don't." Gerard defends his side of the argument relentlessly, maybe because he likes being right or maybe just because he likes winning - he doesn't know. He likes proving Frank wrong just a little too much, that he does know.

"I don't know what put the universe here in the first place, if we're the only life out here, if we'll ever find any life out there…” And if you love me. His speech has cut off by the time he reaches the final thing he doesn't know.

He can't just say it to Frank like he was asking for a cigarette: Frank would fucking freak out beyond belief and maybe even stop talking to Gerard altogether, and Gerard can't imagine Frank never speaking one word to him again.

"The Big Bang put us here." Frank answers for him and Gerard smiles, because he's glad that Frank has been listening to at least some of things he's said.

He feels awkward with his encyclopaedia head but to know that Frank appreciates it and listen to the random facts he spews out is quite possibly the best thing in Gerard's little pocket of the universe.

"Your strictly Catholic mother will beat you with a bible if she ever heard you said that." Gerard grins to himself, knowing far too well that he and Mrs Iero aren't exactly the best of friends, and it makes him smirk knowing that Mrs Iero strictly forbade Frank from even speaking to Gerard and the first thing he does as soon as his parents are out of town is invite Gerard over.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Gerard disagrees with Frank's logic, but he doesn't think to argue, because he's far too attracted to Frank to even fathom doing so. Attraction is a dangerous, toxic thing - Gerard knows this, but Frank makes it most definitely worthwhile.

"And what about the other things?" Gerard wants to see if Frank can answer the other questions, but really he wants him to answer the last one, even if he hasn't said it. He wonders if he can anonymously use telepathic skills to simply plant it within Frank's grey matter.

"You're scared of being alone, aren't you?" Frank says after a few moments of pondering and realising he can't answer Gerard's questions. Gerard shudders a little, because there's no denying in the fact that Frank's right.

Gerard's very scared of being alone, and he thinks he's simply even more scared of just being without Frank. Because even if the world was rid of everyone except Frank he wouldn't feel quite so alone as if he was simply sat in a full world without the fifteen year old.

"We're alone in a big wide universe we haven't discovered even a tiny corner of - what's not to be scared of?" Gerard likes knowledge, but sometimes the more he knows, the more there's to be scared of.

Gerard just can't get the sweet spot right in the middle of intelligence and complacency; he has a greedy mind that really doesn't work on those terms and he knows all too well that this greedy mind of his is going to send him toppling so far down even Frank won't catch him.

"Do you feel alone now?" Frank asks, noticing how empty the world seems in an early Jersey morning. It feels like the two of them are the only people alive for miles and somehow this calms both of them.

Neither of them really want to be involved in life outside of this pocket universe of Frank's back yard; life is too much of a hassle and everything that isn't relevant at two am on a Friday morning never should be relevant, but life doesn't work like that, or at least not for Frank and Gerard.

"No." Gerard says truthfully, despite what Frank originally believed. "I don't feel alone at all." Gerard lets the words sink off into nothingness as he fixates his eyes open Venus and appreciates how clear the sky is tonight, the only clouds being the nicotine remnants of the two of them chain-smoking a full packet of Marlboro an hour or so earlier.

"Why not?" Frank's confused by Gerard's answer, and it isn't the ego boosting kind of confused. Gerard doesn't like Frank's confusion on this; because to him it's obvious why he's not alone, and he thought it would be for Frank too. "Doesn't it feel like we're the only people alive right now?"

"I'm not alone because I'm with you, Frankie." Frank just tries to breathe as Gerard continues, but Gerard's too caught up in his own heartfelt explanation to notice Frank at all. This is an unusual occurrence as the sixteen year old's eyes seem to be permanently fixated upon the younger boy.

"There's this big wide expanse of uncertainty and maybe even nothingness. There are planets, empty and cold that we don't even know about with terrors we can't even imagine, and that's all very scary, but none of that matters right now, because it's just the two of us."

"Just the two of us." Frank agrees, the thought calming him more than a cigarette could, and despite being a born and baptised little Catholic, Frank's quite the smoker.

He's not a conventional Catholic by any means, and by the amount of praying he does, Frank is actually a pretty shit Catholic, or as Mrs Iero would say: Gerard has corrupted Frank with his science and cigarettes. Which is true to some extent, but Gerard doesn't think corrupted is quite the word he'd use. Gerard would suggest enlightened, but Mrs Iero would still sway towards brainwashed.

"It feels like your back yard is the only place in the whole universe."

"Wouldn't that be worse though?" Frank is practically nuzzled into Gerard's side by now. Gerard doesn't mind at all. In fact, he wants nothing more than for Frank to never let go of him.

"Huh?" Gerard looks at the boy, playing with his hair a little, and Frank doesn't mind because he's just glad that Gerard hasn't asked him to move. Frank tends to get all pissy about his hair, even when it comes to Gerard, so that's saying something. The pocket universe effect seems to be making an exception to this rule.

"Wouldn't it be worse to know that this is it? And there's nothing else out there? I'm scared of that more than the alternative." Frank tries to imagine a confined box universe, but finds that his head near enough implodes as he tries.

"Yeah, I'm just scared of not knowing things, I guess." Gerard lets himself blush, because he's far too distracted with Frank playing with Gerard’s jacket. Frank finds himself far too intrigued with the green anorak he's laid on and how it smells like Gerard to even notice the sixteen year old's scarlet face.

"You do want to know everything." Frank giggles to himself, knowing that he's right, and being far too proud of it in the process.

"Maybe." Gerard confesses and Frank fucking giggles to the point Gerard wants to explode like a pretty little nebula within Frank Iero's back yard. He's glad he doesn't, because he's aware there would be an awful lot of mess and explaining to do to Frank's parents.

"I don't know a lot of things though." Gerard is still determined to prove a point to Frank and maybe discreetly hint at his attraction to the younger boy in the process.

He's not entirely sure about the last one though, because he's scared of how Frank will take it - he doesn't have a clue and that scares Gerard - that scares him so much.

"Like what?" Both pairs of hazel eyes are fixed upon the stars tonight. They both desperately want to gaze into one another's eyes, but neither of them has the guts to initiate the ordeal. They're a couple of chain smoking cowards who aren't quite a couple yet.

"Secrets."

"We all have secrets, Gee." Frank thinks about his, and how most of them are about Gerard, and how he wants to kiss him so bad. Frank wonders if they should be secrets at all, but he decides that some things are really best kept to one's self for good reasons as well.

"Tell me one of yours?" Gerard looks at Frank now, who's sat up, Gerard's arm hanging loosely around his waist. They make eye contact and Frank's cheeks turn a red that's nothing short of a blush.

"I don't pray." Gerard just snorts at that; he knows Frank's terrible Catholicism all too well, and it's partly his fault, and he should feel partly guilty, but he doesn't - he doesn't at all.

"Frank, I knew you were nothing short of a bigoted atheist." Gerard isn't satisfied with Frank's secret. Frank is secretive for good reason though; if he didn't keep secrets and his parents saw who he really was they would behead him right on the spot, and if Gerard saw what he really thought about him, Frank thought he'd behead him too, but in reality, Gerard would do nothing short of kiss him.

"I wouldn't say bigoted." Frank grins at Gerard, slowly falling back down to lie with him, but this time they're positioned so that Frank's head is tucked into the crook of Gerard's neck. Frank's just a little too tired to be fully conscious of exactly what he's doing - Gerard's kind of glad, and begins to think maybe he likes tired snuggly Frank over awake energetic sarcastic Frank.

"I would." Gerard feels Frank's laugh as his ribcage vibrates against their touching skin - it tickles and Gerard's heart flutters. "Let's make this easier for you. Pretend you're at confession, little Catholic boy."

Frank smacks Gerard; despite the sleepiness, the fifteen year old will not hesitate to initiate a bitch-slap. "Bigoted atheist." He corrects him with a stupidly proud smirk. "I lie at confession, regardless." He shrugs it off as if he's just said that he doesn't eat carrots and not that he's living a religious lie.

"You are a naughty boy." Gerard's words come out slightly more seductive than he intended, but he plays it off regardless, and Frank only gives him a slight eyebrow raise.

Frank's turned on though; really fucking turned on and he's focusing on his grandma as much as he can to avoid an awkward situation in the downstairs region.

"Tell me one of your secrets, Gee." Frank tries to take Gerard's attention off him entirely and it seems to work judging by the puzzled thinking expression that Gerard paints across his face as he gazes back up at the night sky.

"Only if you have a decent secret to tell me afterwards." Gerard's tone is stern, and Frank takes note, racking his brain for something suitable; he's trying hard, but he can't quite find something that works, because Gerard knows all of Frank's secrets that aren't about him.

"I had a wet dream about Brendon once." Gerard seems to confess out of nowhere, but then Frank remembers that he asked for a secret. When he asked he didn't have a clue what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

"Brendon Urie?" Frank's outraged and more than a little jealous, and he's doing a particularly bad job of covering it up. "Dude?" Gerard just nods shamefully, and Frank feels a little guilty for making him feel awkward about this. "So you're gay?" A grin laps onto Frank's face as he manages to twist this in his favour.

"Damn that's two, Iero. I want a goddamn good confession now." Gerard's serious about this and he wants the big confession too. Frank's thought of it now. He's thought of the one thing Gerard doesn't know that doesn't directly relate to the sixteen year old and his terrible attractive towards him.

He doesn't want to say it, but he has to, especially considering the gravity of what Gerard confessed. So he's going to do it, he's going to come out to Gerard, simply in a game like this.

"I'm bi." Frank breathes in far too much air, maybe to patch up the air that the secret left, but it's to no avail and he just watches Gerard's bemused expression. "Dude stop fucking grinning like that it's creeping me out!"

"Your mum will kill the both of us. You're quite possibly the worst Catholic son I've ever met and it's entirely my fault: the smoking and the science, hey I even gave you beer- I am a terrible influence dear god!" Gerard only realises what his subconscious has put into reality.

‘It's entirely my fault’. He's just praying that Frank hasn't picked up upon the fact that he's indirectly said he's turned Frank gay- well, bi. Which isn't that far off the truth, but Gerard doesn't know that, of course.

"So we both like guys?" Gerard's awkward tone is wondering how to transition this into a make out session, and he's just praying Frank will get the same idea and help him out somehow. He considers this awfully unlikely and is just preoccupying his head with the many ways Mrs Iero will fucking curse his soul.

It's an amusing concept, because she's actually kind of right in the way that he's turned her son into a chain-smoking bisexual, but Mrs Iero only knows about Gerard's scientific beliefs and that's already enough to cause her to want to burn him, so the whole world is just glad that she hasn't found Frank's smokes yet, or that bottle of vodka Gerard might have left under Frank's bed last weekend.

"Yeah, I guess so." Frank doesn't look at Gerard because he's blushing, but then he misses out on Gerard's killer blush. It's a shared display of embarrassment in the form of scarlet brushed cheeks.

"That was mildly unexpected." Gerard breathes out, letting the situation go and locking away his 'Frank thoughts'. He does want to fuck him right here though, right into his back yard, under the stars and when it still smells of cigarette ash, and he remembers how he's still a little pissed at Frank for smoking the last one of his packet.

Gerard has to provide cigarettes for the both of them, because there's really not a chance Frank can get hold of or store them at all, and Gerard can get them easily at school or even at the corner shop where no one seems to give much of a damn and he's mildly acquainted with the guy behind the counter who's called Pete.

Gerard finds himself pondering over just how different his and Frank's different sides of Belleville are. Gerard has drugs, cigarettes, alcohol and sex at his fingertips in a fucked up world where punches and highs are the currency, whereas Frank has the bible, prayers, school ties and Sunday dinners in a world where manners and respect form the hierarchy.

Gerard also notices how neither of them seem to stereotypically fit in either side of Jersey and they've both seem to meet in some middle ground, because Gerard's too nerdy for a crack head and Frank's too violent for a Catholic.

The fact that the two even became friends was an entirely unlikely possibility, but they have Bob Bryar to thank for that. Bob's Gerard's friend... well sort of - the two of them get on and do favours for one another every so often, so Gerard considers that a friendship.

Bob was definitely not planning on egging the house of this pretentious twat that just so happens to practically bully Frank and when he comes upon the fifteen year old's body laying limb and half dead on the pavement, Bob Bryar asks the kid if he's dead and Frank manages a weak and sarcastic yes.

Bryar decides to carry his body into his car where Gerard's waiting as some kind of getaway driver without a driver's license. Bob just leaves Frank there without an explanation and after Bob's done a sufficient amount of egging, the two boys are left with the matter of this Frank kid.

Gerard convinces Bob to drive the kid home and somehow, through Frank's approval of the Smashing Pumpkins CD Gerard puts on and the sarcastic comments, a weird and very dysfunctional friendship was formed.

"Do you want to know everything, like really everything?" Frank asks, as he wonders if he could find some excuse to kiss this boy. He wishes he didn't need an excuse and fantasises about just crashing his lips against Gerard's without warning and with little explanation.

He decides against it, because he's certain it really won't go well. He think's Gerard will freak out and leg it out of Frank's back yard never to be seen again.

"Why not?" Gerard shrugs, wondering what it'd be like to really know everything. He can barely imagine having every piece of knowledge in the world stored up in his head. He reckons his head just might explode.

"Then there'd be no secrets, no surprises." Frank reminds him, and Gerard wonders what it be like to never have the joy of having something entirely new pop into your head again; it's satisfying like no other feeling. "You'd never get to visit planets for yourself and see what's up there - you'd just know."

Gerard shrugs, because he's not quite the astronaut Frank makes him out to be, "I don't want to visit them, only study them. They're beautiful, but fucking terrifying." Gerard's scared of what's out there and what's not out there at exactly the same time and it's making his head pound like nothing else possibly could.

"You're boring." Frank doesn't mean it; he thinks Gerard is the most interesting person he's ever met, because who else in the whole of Jersey could talk to him about planets like Gerard did?

"Hey-" Gerard protests, but Frank has more to say. Frank always has more to say, but Gerard doesn't mind; he likes listening to the way words sound as the slide between Frank's lips, even if what he's saying is complete dogshit half the time.

"I'd want to go up there, to see it for myself." Frank looks at Venus, then at Gerard, and smiles, because he's definitely decided that planets are pretty, but Gerard's beautiful.

Gerard's wondering if Frank's serious or not and quite how his mother would react. She probably still believes that everything orbits the fucking earth, Jesus Christ.

"Then how about you be my astronaut?" Gerard grins, wishing Frank could not just be his astronaut, but that Frank could be his everything and in particular, his boyfriend. He's still a little too shy to tell Frank that though, maybe one day he'll work up the courage, but really he doesn't know. And being Gerard, he doesn't like that at all.

"But how boring would it be if you knew everything I was about to discover and I could never bring you back anything new?" Gerard shrugs, still a little baffled regarding Frank's response. He would love hearing the secrets of the universe pour from Frank's lips; it'd be like some sort of weird fantasy (of course they'd fuck afterwards).

"I could piss you off with spoilers." Gerard smirks at Frank, and the fifteen year old is close to slapping him straight across the cheek. He doesn't though, because he thinks Gerard's face is far too pretty to ruin, and finds himself just staring in pure awe at the sixteen year once again.

"You'd rather hear about the universe from me though, wouldn't you?" Frank is certain that Gerard will do nothing but confirm his suspicions, since it's Gerard and they're best friends, despite what both of them secretly want.

"True, but-" Gerard protests, but all Frank needs is one word.

"Secrets and surprises are worth it, Gee." Gerard looks unconvinced, utterly and completely unconvinced. He's certain that there's no way in hell that Frank can prove him otherwise.

"Trust me." Frank's eyes meet the sixteen year old's and as Frank bites down on his bottom lip Gerard is close to encountering an awkward situation downstairs.

"Prove it to me." Frank raises his eyebrows at that, accepting Gerard's challenge completely and from the very moment it left the boy's lips. "Prove it to me with science." Gerard runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he whispers the word 'science' and never before has something so educational been quite so fucking sexy.

"Okay." Frank isn't fazed; in fact he knows exactly what he's going to do and locks into place within his head before his nerves can get the better of him, causing him to back out, because as risky as this is, he wants to do this, for his own selfish sake, if anything.

"Close your eyes." Gerard looks puzzled, but complies nonetheless. Frank's glad until he can see Gerard peeking his gaze out from behind one eyelid. "Properly." Gerard huffs and secures his eyelids tightly shut. "You're cheating." Frank insists, amused at Gerard's persistence to know what's going on at all times.

"Am not." Gerard protests, it's a lie, but Gerard can justify it in some fucked up corner of his mind so he rolls with it.

"Shut up." Frank pulls his tie away from where it's hanging around his neck and ties it over Gerard's eyes like a blindfold. Frank's know this is fucking kinky and kind of bondage esque, but that's precisely why he does it.

"Are you blindfolding me?" Gerard sounds just a little pissed off and just a little concerned, because Frank's unpredictable and he really doesn't trust him with a blindfold. Gerard's opinion however would surely change within in an instant if he simply knew of the fifteen year old's intentions.

"Well maybe you shouldn't cheat." Frank's smirk only widens as Gerard can't see it and tell him how fucking dopey he looks, and Frank just loves having Gerard like this, blindfolded and confused and he wonders if they can make this a regular thing.

"Ugh." Gerard huffs, giving up with any form of protesting and just waiting Frank to draw a dick on his face or set fire to his hair or whatever else the sixteen year old is convinced his best friend will do.

"It's worth it, I promise." Frank just has to grow the balls to do it, though and Frank isn't quite sure if he can manage it. He knows he wants to know, and if things don't go well he can always pass it off as a trick or a surprise to prove a point or something. He'd look like a bit of an asshole, but whatever.

Gerard's there blindfolded and Frank can't believe he's about to do this, or at least thinks he is, well he's almost certain now, but he knows the longer he spends contemplating it, the longer they're going to sit here two awkward kids, one in a blindfold, one in half of a Catholic school uniform.

So, Frank thinks fuck it, and he just goes for it. He does the one thing he's been dying yet unable to do for months on end - he kisses him. Frank kisses Gerard.

Gerard makes a few muffled sounds of confusion, until he finally gets it and makes no hesitance within kissing right back, his lips melding in time with Frank's, and you could almost say they were made to kiss one another. Or is that too cliché? Neither of them particularly know nor care though. They're both mesmerised and ensnared within the world of mouth friction and long needed action.

Frank commends himself on finally growing the balls by extended time in lip lock, not ever quite wanting to let Gerard's pink lips go, because they're better than he could ever imagine. They're soft and kissable, and they taste of nicotine, old leather and the scent of books. He doesn't want to pull away, because this better than when he's imagined it.

The real thing's better than how he could have possibly dreamed Gerard and his kissing prowess up. Gerard knows what he's doing somehow and Frank doesn't quite want to ask where these lips of his have been.

Gerard is struggling to breathe, though, and as the two finally part, he pulls his blindfold off and just looks at Frank for two seconds before he pulls the boy back onto his lips again, and there's no denial in just how turned on he is right now.

This time Gerard means it, and he's going all out; his hands are crawling everywhere, all over Frank's skin, and raking through Frank's hair. He bites down and their tongues collide and everything feels like bliss, like heaven.

Despite the fact that Gerard doesn't believe in heaven and despite that for Frank, this feeling of heaven seems to be the one thing that'll keep him out of heaven completely.

Frank wonders why Catholic school didn't teach him this. Gerard reckons he doesn't need teaching though. Gerard thinks Frank's the best guy he's ever kissed, not that he's had any decent past experiences with kissing, and not all of them are even consensual. Bert McCracken makes sure of that.

They pull apart, because Gerard can't breathe through his nose when it pressed up against Frank, and they're awkward, clumsy, and mildly apologetic, because neither of them has quite figured this thing out yet. They haven't the time though, because now they know they can, they just want to be as up close and personal to one another as is physically possible.

"Was that a good surprise?" Frank manages to push the words between his lips after a great deal of trying. Gerard just giggles, panting under Frank. He didn't think the fifteen year old Catholic guy could be quite so dominant, but fuck- he sure isn't complaining!

"Yeah, I liked that surprise." Gerard giggles a little, just revelling in the moment, and he almost feels like he's dreaming or high or something, but this is all too real and he can't quite believe it.

"You're going to be late for Catholic school because you stayed up all night making out with a guy." The thought simply makes him smirk devilishly, because he's well and truly corrupted Frank in the best possible way.

"I'm a terrible Catholic." Frank confesses.

"You're a terrible Catholic." Gerard agrees.

Before Gerard can register a thing, Frank's mouth is on his neck, and he's moaning loud enough to wake the neighbours. But neither of them care, because they're in love, and love does that to people.

The neighbours are sure going to be pissed though and Frank's not quite sure how he's going to explain this to his parents when they hear about this. Maybe he'll have to say he was jacking off, because even a 'sin' like that's better in their eyes than simply making out with a guy.

"I'm going to give you hickeys like stars; I'll make your neck a nebula." Frank says between hickeys, ignoring just how fucking pretentious he sounds because he really doesn't care at all.

"That sounds awfully poetic." Gerard's voice is raspy, because he's more turned on than he's ever been. He's needy and fucking hard for Frank and he wants Frank to sort out the problem he's created, actually, Gerard thinks to himself, Frank is going to.

"You sound like you want to be fucked." Frank notes and Gerard nods eagerly. Frank notes just how of a bad Catholic he really is, Gerard notices this to, but in no way is he complaining, because it's turning him on to have innocent little Catholic Frank asking about fucking him- well, not that Frank ever was innocent per say, but Gerard was in aid of a great deal of corruption.

"Please." He's begging for certain. Gerard's so fucking needy Frank wants to give in right now, but he's little crueller than that and he's enjoying himself here.

"I haven't finished your hickey nebula, Gee." Frank protests, simply torturing him now. Frank enjoys it, not in a sadistic way really, but more of a sexual way, because Frank wants to prove to Gerard and his public school ass that his little Frankie is quite as innocent as he thinks.

Gerard decides to do something about this prolonged foreplay and removes Frank's shirt without warning. Frank notices Gerard's skin against his before he even notices the cold breeze. Admittedly it's a pretty warm night, but Gerard's skin against his is quite possibly the best thing he's ever experienced.

It's better than his first cigarette, his first beer, his first look at a nebula; Frank doesn't realise but all of the above are Gerard's fault too. Gerard is quite possibly the best thing that's happened to Frank, and likewise Frank's quite possibly the best thing that's happened to Gerard.

"Hey!" That makes him stop as Frank notices his exposed skin. Gerard just smirks; he smirks that ‘I'm about to get it on with a Catholic boy’ smirk, and it's not just any Catholic boy, it's his very own little Frank Iero.

The whole idea makes him feel dirty inside and maybe that's why he loves it so much, or maybe the sixteen year old will just go to extreme lengths to spite Mrs Iero. Gerard doesn't reckon he's quite that childish, though.

Frank just pulls Gerard's shirt off, because he's not letting the sixteen year old win. Frank's stupidly and almost selfishly competitive like that, and they're both shirtless. Frank doesn't care, he's just glad neither of his very Catholic parents are in town right now.

"You're good at this." Gerard notes, and Frank lets off a smirk. Frank may be a virgin, but a very proud virgin by the looks of things. Gerard is a virgin too, but really he's impressed; Frank's better than he could have ever possibly imagined him to be.

"What am I not good at?" A smirk laps over Frank's lips as he lets himself be an arrogant prick for a moment too long.

"Modesty?" Gerard is a smartass, of course. He doesn't like it when Frank's arrogant; he feels like it's his job.

"I'll leave you here." Gerard shuts up and lets Frank undo his jeans, and then Frank sorts out his own school slacks because those things are about four millennia old and quite frankly Gerard does not want to touch them. He does want to touch every other inch of Frank though, dear god.

"You're beautiful, Frankie." Gerard revels in Frank's almost naked body, just eager for the boxers to come off. But Frank's really not going to let things happen that easily; he's Frank Iero and he really is just a little shit.

"Tell me I'm prettier than all the planets, nebulas, stars and shit in the whole entire sky." Frank demands, before kissing every inch of Gerard's torso. Gerard's struggling to breathe let alone speak and he's more than convinced that Frank's doing this to him on purpose, which Frank most definitely is, but he doesn't admit that.

"Fuck..." Gerard struggles under the pressure of Frank's lips, he feels like he's going to burst, yet he tries to just throw the words out all in one breath. "You're goddamn breath taking, Frankie. You beat them all by far."

"Say it properly." Frank teases, kissing just above the waistband of Gerard's boxers, and Gerard thinks he's going to come right there and then, but he tries he's best not to because, not only would he look ridiculous, but he'd much rather Frank did something down there for him and if he gives it time, he knows Frank will.

"You're... F-" Gerard has to stop, because Frank's lifting that waistband now, and his fingers are on free-roam. Frank's simply enjoying the entertainment this exercise is bringing him. "Prettier than a-all the p-planets..." He shudders as Frank strokes him with icy cold fingers. He wants to come right into Frank right there, but Frank won't let that happen.

"Continue." The fifteen year old boy's tone is stern, and Gerard wishes he could see this side of Frank on a much more regular basis, because holy fucking shit!

"Nebulas, and s-stars and shit- ah fuck!" Frank squeezes like a devil, a like fucking devil and Gerard's convinced that in Mrs Iero's perspective, Frank now wouldn't be far off Satan himself. "In the whole entire sky- fuckk!" Frank makes no hesitance in ripping Gerard's boxers clean off. Frank considers it a reward, but Gerard's just dying here.

Gerard strips Frank of his too, and practically claws at Frank with his fingers all in aid of revenge, but it's hard because Frank's clearly on top of him and he's an utter mess. He just never imagined Frank would be quite like this, but all this surprise and secret talk has really and quite ironically bought out a secret side of Frank that Gerard never wants to say goodbye to.

Frank licks straight down him and Gerard fucking comes without warning. Gerard just can't fucking let go anymore, he knows- in fact, he's more than aware how fucking pathetic and how goddamn easy he is.

It's just Gerard hasn't actually been touched by anyone other than himself before and it's quite possibly the best sensation ever. Frank's very much in the same boat and the fifteen year old very much agrees; Frank's just a bit better at this though.

Frank just smirks, proud of himself, like this was no effort on Gerard's part, which it really was, and catches what he can with his tongue, lapping him up from the tip in a way that makes him shiver unimaginably. Gerard wants to die. He wants to fuck collapse under Frank's fucking tongue on him... it's just sensational. Fuck.

"Gee, baby, you're easy." Frank has his seductive voice on and Gerard is pretty certain he might just die, which seems to be a recurring thing with Frank's sexual advances, and Gerard's concerned that Frank may be able to commit mass genocide simply with his dick alone.

"No, you're fucking hot." Gerard protests, and Frank grins, taking any compliment the sixteen year will give him. He could call Frank a little slut and Frank would probably get it framed and printed on his wall, but his mother may just have a minor problem with that, but Frank doesn't care.

"Not going to argue with that one. You just have me to sort out now- Fuck!" Gerard doesn’t need telling twice, grabbing Frank between his fingers and shoving him between his poised lips. He's going to suck Frank off and he's going to play with Frank to the point where that little shit is fucking sorry for teasing him early.

He plays with the tip first, letting it bob in and out, sucking it slowly, and Frank lets out moans he'd be sent straight to hell for. But Frank doesn't care; he can go to hell for eternity, as long as Gerard never fucking stops what he's doing to Frank's cock.

"Don't ever fucking stop, oh my god!" Frank thrusts up into Gerard, forcing him to take all of his cock in between his lips at once. Gerard isn't exactly prepared but he doesn't by any means, resist. Frank grins and he really feels like a dirty fucking Catholic, alright.

Gerard keeps up to expectation, running his tongue down the sides, teasing Frank and preparing himself, because he knows Frank's going to make him swallow. Gerard doesn't know how he feels about swallowing, having very little experience with the ordeal entirely.

It's Frank though, so he doesn't mind at all. Frank just has that rather devilish effect upon the sixteen year old.

Gerard swirls his tongue around Frank, toying with, seeing just how far he can push Frank, but the fifteen year old is having none of Gerard's teasing bullshit and pushes himself to the back of Gerard's throat, and the sixteen year old gags, before teasing Frank back with tongue.

Frank loves feeling Gerard choke and gag around him. He likes being in control, because he really isn't an innocent little Catholic boy, and admittedly this is majorly Gerard's fault, but Frank doesn't care, Frank doesn't care at all. Frank just cares that Gerard's lips are around him.

He sucks to Frank's satisfaction after that, because he doesn't want to choke on him tonight. Gerard's awfully inexperienced, but for a Catholic it's made apparent that Frank watches an awful lot of porn, because right now Gerard feels like his slut, bringing out the pornstar moans from his fifteen year old best friend.

Gerard sucks and swirls and bites like crazy, and it isn't too long before Frank shuddering into him without warning. Gerard minds a little, but not entirely and he'd like to think to himself that in fact he doesn't care at all, and soon enough he's swallowing and savouring how Frank tastes.

Frank's clawing at Gerard's hair like a maniac, and Gerard knows he did well, because Frank can't fucking cope. Gerard loves that more than anything at all, maybe even more than space, planets, and the universe itself, because as cheesy as it sounds, Frank feels like his universe.

"Fuck!" Frank screams out as he finishes, and lets himself collapse on the heap of their discarded clothes next to Gerard. At least Frank did warn Gerard, if not only after the event had occurred.

The two of them lay there in a state of half shock half euphoria, and Gerard's pretty certain that he's high, but he isn't and this is all impossibly real. Both of them have wanted this for as long as they can remember, but neither of them could actually fathom it really happening. And the whole ordeal renders them in an utterly star struck situation.

Gerard just sits there breathing for a few minutes as he tries to register exactly how they went from astronauts to sucking Frank off. Breathing is important, he thinks; breathing keeps us alive, doesn't it? But now Gerard's certain he's going to need Frank like this again, otherwise he's certain he'll go insane from lust.

Gerard's just awfully confused as to how this actually happened - it's certainly an unconventional occurrence between the two of them. He doesn't mind though, and wonders if they can somehow make this a regular thing.

He eventually falls back and lies next to Frank, and as the fifteen year old reaches for his hand and entwines their fingers, he just knows he's struck gold in the form of Frank Iero. But really, what other form of gold is there really worth searching for? Gerard couldn't answer that question even if he really wanted to.

"I want to name a star after you." Gerard says out of nowhere and Frank just giggles, because although odd, he knows it's a 'Gerard thing', and it's cute nonetheless. Frank likes the 'Gerard things', because they're precisely what make Gerard 'Gerard'.

Gerard on the other hand, is just glad he's found someone like Frank Iero who won't only just put up with his nonsense, but embrace it; welcome it with open arms. But Frank will take any piece of abnormality he can get, because he's fucking tired of how conventional and 'normal' his family are. 

"I'm going to fly up in my astronaut space shuttle and find you a whole planet, baby." Frank whispers and Gerard just dies with the pet name. He never wants Frank to call him anything other than ‘baby’; in fact he doesn't want his name to even be 'Gerard' anymore. It's not the most practical of decisions, but it's like three am, and Gerard quite frankly doesn't care.

"Frank, what are we?" The question has to be asked, and Gerard's scared as hell. Gerard wonders if maybe he should regret asking it, but part of him says that he's really going to regret it if he doesn't and they're stuck in some sort of awkward 'we're just friends but remember when I sucked you off once' limbo.

"Right now we're some kids that were talking about space but somehow ended up sucking each other off, but we can be boyfriends if you want." Gerard really does like that suggestion.

Gerard just nods like crazy because he does want that more than anything. He wants Frank to call him baby all the time, and to kiss him all over so that he smells of Frank, because Gerard entertains the possibility that maybe he's actually in love with his best friend. It stinks of clichés, but Gerard doesn't care, because he's certain they're past that best friend stage now.

"I need to hear you say it." Frank demands, teasing Gerard as usual, because that's all his fucked up head relishes in.

"Frank Anthony Iero, you dirty fucking Catholic, be my boyfriend?" Gerard probably shouldn't scream that quite so loudly, especially once he took into consideration the fact that Frank has neighbours. Catholic neighbours that talk to Frank's mother. Well, shit.

"Gerard Arthur Way, you crazy scared astrologer-"

"Astronomer." He corrects automatically. Gerard won't stop correcting it until the day he dies, and even when he does, he'd love to rise out of his grave like some sort of ghost and scream it at anyone that gets the two mixed up.

"Whatever." He pauses, winking at Gerard. The sixteen year old doesn't hesitate in winking back, of course, "crazy scared astronomer, I will be your boyfriend."

"You're going have to be able to remember the difference between astronomer and astrologer, though." Gerard is particularly insistent upon this, mainly because it annoys Frank and he kind of likes that more than he should.

"Yeah, whatever to keep you and your little space fetish happy." Frank smirks, just knowing how much the words 'space fetish' will piss Gerard off, which is precisely why he chose them, because Frank's just so nice like that.

"It's not a 'space fetish'." He protests, but Frank doesn't listen, because he's heard this all a thousand times before. Gerard's pretty persistent when it comes to the inexistence of his 'space fetish'.

"Yeah... it is." Frank mumbles as he pulls his shirt and slacks back on. Not because he's cold, but just because he's slightly concerned of that fact that his neighbours do in fact have windows.

"Shut up." Gerard blushes, following suit and pulling his clothes back on, because an awkward situation with the two of them naked and one of Frank's Catholic neighbours would not be enjoyable to say the very least.

"I don't want it to be morning." Frank cuddles up into Gerard's side, savouring the boy's scent, the warmth and the cigarette ash still under his breath.

"Me neither." Gerard agrees, pulling Frank closer to his chest, not ever quite wanting to let the boy go, despite the inevitability that he will have to, and sooner than he'd like to think, in fact.

"It has to be though, hasn't it? It's inevitable." Frank sighs. He wants to play stupid and ignore and pretend none of this is true like a naive little shit, but Gerard's filled his head with far too many encyclopaedias for him to even possibly fathom doing so.

"Not always." Gerard grins as he breaks his own logic. He likes that, being a rebel, and Frank likes it too.

"How? We have to go to school." Frank hates reminding himself, but he knows it all far too well by now.

Gerard just grins like a mad man, letting four words he'd never even think of saying before tonight simply slip through his lips. "We could bunk off."

Frank just smiles and dozes off in Gerard's arms. Gerard doesn't need a response to know that Frank's down for this idea. It was originally his, well in the first place.

The sixteen year old looks at the stars for a while before he too collapses into a slumber beside his new found boyfriend, and even if it's only peaceful for now, only in their little Friday morning pocket universe where nothing seems to matter it's peaceful enough for neither of them to care.

That's the pocket universe effect; it wishes everything away, making sure that in your tiny corner of reality, everything irrelevant in the moment doesn't quite seem to matter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow just wow I'm so proud of this beyond belief:') It was literally Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and I was like hey that's a cute concept and then suddenly I have all fleshed out lives for these characters and just fuck. 
> 
> Also idek why it's in present tense. Why not? I wrote this at like 1am I'm not sorry. This was also only meant to be about 5,000 words and it's over double that now. I've just really enjoyed this far too much haha;)
> 
> I think this is my favourite thing I've written and I really hope you guys enjoyed it too:) Feedback is hella appreciated. Love y'all<3


End file.
